


I can't believe it's true (I get to love you)

by insieme



Series: Canon Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is freaking out about everything, Canon - 2x08, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Magnus Bane and Max Lightwood First Meet, Magnus is there to comfort and support him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: Alec worries about Max meeting Magnus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels!
> 
> I wrote this drabble this morning when they announced the character for Sebastian. It brought up a lot of old Max feelings! This is basically just 2.5k words of big brother!Alec, so enjoy!
> 
> Also I listened to [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/11149061244/playlist/1OjfDqfDwOwNwgcOVlXv7E) while writing, if you want some audio to read to :)

“Alexander, it’s going to be fine. Stop pacing.”

Alec Lightwood, who had been walking in circles around Magnus Banes loft, stopped and looked up at his boyfriend. Magnus was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a maroon button up and a black blazer over top. The blazer was lined down the lapels and buttons with sequins, typical Magnus fashion, and a fair amount of glitter was dusted in his black maroon-tipped hair. He was looking at Alec with a small, amused smile, lips quirking up at the corners. 

No matter how good his ridiculously hot warlock boyfriend looked right now, it didn’t settle the giant serpent of nerves currently writhing in Alec’s stomach. 

“Alexander darling, I’m afraid that if you walk around my apartment one more time you will have created a track on the floor, and I just had them done.” Magnus sounded exasperated, as he walked toward Alec, grabbed his shoulders and steered him towards the futon in the middle of the living room. 

Alec sighed and collapsed onto the couch beside Magnus. He had been worrying himself silly all day, when logically he knew he had nothing to worry about. Getting your first rune at 12 was a normal thing that every Shadowhunter child went through; Alec and his other siblings had done it. Yet for some reason the thought of Max getting his first rune today scared him a lot more than it should have.

The story his father had told him about his own first marking seared in the back of his mind. When Robert was 12 he, like every other child his age, received his first mark. As soon as the Angelic Rune was burned into his skin, Robert had known something was wrong. The rune had given Robert ill and near-fatal results, confining him to his bed for weeks. Alec didn’t know what he would do if anything like that happened to Max. 

He could see Magnus’ concerned expression from the corner of his eye, all-knowing cat eyes watching him carefully. He turned towards Magnus, taking his smaller hand in Alec's own larger one. He still felt a jump of excitement every time he got to touch Magnus, whether it was something small like this or something else. Sometimes it still shocked him that he _could_ touch Magnus. 

“I’m worried about him.” Alec whispered into the silence that had settled around them like a blanket. 

Magnus squeezed his hand. “I know. Everything is going to be fine though. What happened to your father hardly ever happens anymore. And besides if it does,” Alec’s eyes went wide, “I will be there with healing magic on hand to make sure no such thing happens.” Magnus finished quickly, taking in Alec’s expression. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile, looking at the love and concern in Magnus’ eyes. When he had heard that Max’s Mark Birthday had been approaching he had immediately offered to hold both the ceremony and after-party in his loft. While Alec’s parents had been wary at first, they came around once Isabelle made the compelling argument that Magnus was renowned for his healing abilities and would be the one they would call first anyway, if anything happened. 

He looked around the loft which was decorated for the occasion. Magnus had gone above and beyond, as usual, with the decorations. There was even an Angelic Rune ice sculpture in the corner (that had been there all day, yet still looked perfectly frozen). Magnus had insisted on dressing Alec as well, putting him in a pair of dark pants and a dark blue button up that “didn’t have holes” and “brought out the colour of his eyes.”

Alec turned back to Magnus, who was still looking at him with concern. He couldn’t believe how much this man had become a part of his life in the past few months. Since the wedding, they had been spending more and more time together, learning each other in a way that only they could. Alec had been spending almost every possible spare moment with him. Admittedly with all that had been going on lately with Valentine, it wasn't as much time as he would have liked.

Suddenly Alec sat up straight, his hand falling out of Magnus’. “Alec, what’s wrong. Are you alright?”

“I just realized that you haven’t even met Max yet!” Alec said, standing up and turning towards his boyfriend. 

Magnus seemed to relax into the couch, his concerned expression changing to one of mirth. “Well to no fault of my own, Alexander. The poor boy always seems to be ushered out of the room every time I make an appearance.” Magnus drew his words out slowly, smirking at Alec as he did so. 

Alec huffed indignantly, and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just – I – he had training. And stuff.” Alec stuttered out, cursing himself mentally. 

Magnus made a noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “Mhmm, I’m sure. And his training schedule has nothing to do with your ridiculous nervousness for your brother meeting your boyfriend, does it?” 

Alec wanted to reply back with “you’ve met Jace already” but he knew Magnus would see right through him. He chanced a glance up at the older boy, expecting him to be mad but instead found Magnus looking amused.

“I-I’ve just never uh, had you know, a boyfriend before and I don’t even know if Max knows that I like –“Alec paused.

“Warlocks?” Magnus input, smirking. 

“Right, Warlocks.” He sighed, knowing he was being ridiculous. “This is just a big thing for me, and this may sound crazy but I just really want Max to be okay with it.” 

Magnus smiled, held his hand out and beckoned Alec back to the couch. Alec fell into the embrace easily, Magnus’ arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other gripped in one of his. “Listen. It’s not crazy that you want your youngest sibling to be happy for you Alexander, just as it’s not crazy for you to expect the same thing from the older ones. From what I’ve heard of Maxwell, he sounds like a firecracker and I’m sure that he and I will get along just fine.” Magnus squeezed his hand before continuing. “As for being proud of you, that isn’t something you should worry about. Each of your siblings looks up to you in their own way. Max especially. You liking … Warlocks is not going to change that.” 

Alec looked up from where his head rested on Magnus’ shoulder. The older man was looking down at him, eyes twinkling and small smile on his face. 

For the umpteenth time, Alec was hit with a wave of gratitude that he kissed Magnus on his wedding day. 

“Alright. I trust you.”

*

The ceremony went off without a hitch. 

It had been a small ceremony, with all of the Lightwoods, plus Clary, Magnus, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn. Brother Jeremiah was there as well, as an official member of the Silent Brothers, to bear witness to the coming of age ritual. Maryse and Robert had been the ones to actually rune Max, both of them smiling down at the youngest Lightwood as they traced the stele across his skin. Max had been really strong, puffing out his chest bravely as the rune was applied to the back of his right hand. 

The after-party was a much larger event. Many Shadowhunter families close to the Lightwoods were invited, as well as a few important members of the Clave. They all looked slightly uncomfortable in Magnus’ loft, Alec noticed, causing him to smirk slightly into his drink.

He was standing against one of the walls of the loft, making conversation with some people of the people who had portaled in from Idris. Everyone commented on the decorations, complimenting Alec on an amazing party, awkwardly adding Magnus’ name in as well at the last minute. Alec knew it would be a while until people were okay with the eldest Lightwood son being gay, let alone dating a warlock, but he smiled at them and thanked them for coming nonetheless. 

The ceremony had ended over an hour ago, but he still hadn’t seen Magnus or Max since. He assumed Max was being carted around by his parents, being shown off proudly to various Shadowhunter families, but Alec had no idea where his boyfriend had gone off to. He excused himself from the conversation he was in and walked over to Jace, who was standing alone, sipping his drink.

Jace looked up when Alec approached. “Nice party you’ve got here.” Alec could see from the look on his face that Jace knew Alec had no hand in planning the party. He rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks, I planned the curtains to match the table clothes. You like them?” Alec replied sarcastically, and punched his parabatai lightly on the shoulder. Jace laughed lightly. “Have you seen Magnus?”

Jace straightened up, “Last I saw him, he was talking to Clary and Simon over by the food.” Alec put a hand on Jace’s shoulder in thanks before he moved through the throng of people towards the food. Not knowing where both Magnus and Max are made his stomach clench nervously. He knew Magnus would never introduce himself without Alec there, especially after their conversation this morning. But Max had a fascination with anyone who was not a Shadowhunter, caused by his parents sheltering and those crazy manga books that Clary and Simon kept giving him. 

He found Magnus exactly where Jace said he was, gesturing wildly and telling a story to Clary with a martini in his hand. Clary seemed to be enjoying whatever he was saying, her face lit up in a bright smile. 

Magnus looked over as Alec approached the duo, his face softening. 

“Well,” Clary said, smiling, “That’s my cue to leave. Great party guys!” 

Alec walked right up into Magnus space, and reveled in the closeness. The warlock wrapped his martini-free hand around Alec’s waist, pulling him into his side. “Our party was a success, darling.” He whispered quietly. Alec liked moments like this. Just the two of them even though they were in a crowd of people.

Alec laughed into Magnus’ shoulder. “Our party? This was all you. It’s amazing.” He said, voice softening seemingly on its own. 

Magnus laughed, squeezing his side. His hand tensed, before he whispered “Don’t panic, but your mother and father appear to be heading this way with Max.” Alec lifted his head off Magnus’ shoulder and grabbed the older mans martini, taking a long gulp before he handed it back to Magnus. His boyfriend just rolled his eyes fondly. 

Max ran up to them first, smiling, while Maryse and Robert trailed behind. “Alec! Alec! Look!” He held out his right hand proudly, the swirling black lines of the Angelic Rune starkly contrasting with his fair skin. Alec detached himself from Magnus carefully before he knelt down and took his younger brothers hand. 

“Look at that! It looks great, buddy. How does it feel?” Alec couldn’t help but smile as Max went into detail about the ceremony they all attended earlier, making sure to inform Alec of everything that happened as if Alec himself wasn’t there watching. 

“-and then it kind of hurt for a bit, but I was really brave like Izzy told me to be and it was over really quickly.” He finished, his breath coming out fast and excited. Max turned to Magnus then, as if he’d just noticed him. “You were at my ceremony too!” 

Magnus nodded and smiled, bending down so he too was at Max’s height. “I was indeed. Pleasure to meet you Maxwell. My name is Magnus Bane.” He held out ring adorned hand to Max who had a look of pure shock on his face. 

Max immediately grabbed Alec and pulled him away from the group. Alec tried to send a quick look to Magnus over his shoulder, but the warlock wasn’t looking at him. He sat in the exact same position, wearing a confused expression on his face that Alec would have found endearing if not for the present situation. 

“Max – uh, where are we going?” Alec asked nervously, still being pulled by his 12-year-old brother. Max had brought them to a part of the party that was quieter and further away from the large group. Further away from Magnus. He turned around and looked at Alec angrily. Alec didn’t know how to respond right away. His stomach was churning nervously and seeing the expression on his little brother’s face was doing nothing to help that fact.

“Alec!” He finally said, and hit him on the arm with his small fist. “You never told me you were friends with a Warlock!” Alec was too shocked to respond. “Why didn’t you tell me that your friend Magnus was _the Magnus Bane_ ?”

“Uh- I.” Alec stopped, suddenly realizing something. “How did you know I had a friend named Magnus?” 

Max looked at him impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not a child. I hear you talking to Izzy and Jace through the wall in my room sometimes.”

Alec shut his mouth, resolutely trying hard not to think about what other things his little brother may have heard through the wall. 

Shaking his head, he turned back to Max. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, buddy. But to make up for it, I’m going to tell you something else.” Max still looked angry, but Alec could see his façade crumbling.

He kept going. “It’s a very grown up something, only for grown-ups to hear.” Alec said, and Max finally dropped his mask and looked to Alec with an expectant smile. 

“What is it?” Max said, excitement shown all over his face. 

Alec took a deep breath. “Well, you know Magnus?” Max nodded. “He’s not my friend. He’s my boyfriend. Do you know what that means?”

“Is that like Jace and Clary, but before they were brother and sister?” He asked, innocently.

Alec laughed awkwardly, and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Um, kind of, yes. You’ve got the right idea. Except Magnus isn’t my brother.” He added on quickly. 

Max seemed to think on this point for a moment before replying with a simple, “Cool.” Alec raised his eyebrows, expecting more, but all Max said next is “Can you ask him to show me some magic? Do you think he’d show me something cool?” 

Alec laughed, leading his brother back to towards Magnus and his parents. “I’m sure he would be delighted to show you some magic.”

*

Later that night, after Magnus had magically cleaned the loft because “I don’t have time for mundane things like cleaning, Alexander”, they settled onto the couch, wrapped up in each other. 

Alec was laying on Magnus’ chest, his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck while Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s dark hair. The touch was soothing, and combined with the slow rise and fall of Magnus’ chest, Alec was quickly being lulled into sleep. He blinked sleepily, and nuzzled deeper into Magnus.

“Thank you for today.” Alec whispered, placing a sleepy kiss to the base of Magnus’ throat. Magnus continued to run his fingers through Alec’s hair, but turned his head slightly and dropped a light kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta [K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loving_lefty/pseuds/little_loving_lefty) who edits everything for me (even things I throw at her last second). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or find me on [Tumblr](https://twitter.com/insiemes%E2%80%9D>Twitter</a>%20or%20<a%20href=) and  
> tell me what you think :)


End file.
